


Mine

by egirldallon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bottom Zen | Hyun Ryu, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Dom 707 | Luciel Choi, Dom Jumin Han, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sub Yoosung Kim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egirldallon/pseuds/egirldallon
Summary: Did he expect to fall in love? No.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> UH, Hi, it's me, Trxcie, aka Kunikidaddy, aka a bitch, it's my first work on here. So like enjoy.

Jumin Han:my house, i want to see you twenty minutes.

ZEN:no please or thank you! and absolutely fuckin' not! your fur ball is probably still around.

Jumin Han:you're being unreasonably presumptuous

Jumin Han:I know how much you love to be fucked in my bed, so I sent my Elizabeth to Jaehee's place last night and had my house deep cleaned.

ZEN:Thanks I guess, I'll be right over then. You know, when you cuss, you're a little less of a jerk.

Jumin Han:You're welcome. You know what room.

ZEN:Yup, on my way.

Hyun throws on his blue cardigan and begins walking to Jumin's house. It's not too much of a walk and the motorcycle is too much work for a quick fuck. Hyun shoves his hands in his pockets, he watches his breath wisp away in the cold air. He looks down at his tattered shoes and tunes the outside world out so he can think about what Jumin's going to do to him. he can't stop his mind from wondering down the road he's seen many times after this friends with benefits relationship has begun. zen begins to think about love. the possibility of letting down his cold front and letting jumin in, like he has wanted to do many times before. he just feels too much anxiety about it. the actor mentally slaps himself and spaces out. He begins to blush, knowing what will occur later.

time skip

hyun waves at the security guard and walks to the elevator to get to jumin's floor. he turns corners and walks down many halls before getting to jumin's more secluded room. he opens the door and locks it behind him. jumin grabs zen's jacket and pulls him closer, kissing him passionately.

"ngh- jum-" zen tries to say.

"no talking. tonight you're mine."


	2. two

"ngh-jumin! harder! fuck-" zen moans out, while he's being rammed into.

jumin shuts up the albino by kissing him roughly. hyun kisses back, moaning into jumin's mouth. jumin grabs fistfuls of zen's flowing hair and pulls it, making zen moan harder.

zen breaks away from the kiss "jumin! i need to cum! please-"

jumin smiles and strokes zen the best he could while he was on the edge as well.   
"hyun, cum for me."

"jumin- ah! i'm cumming!"

zen moans loudly and gyrates his hips against jumin. he cums on his abs and arches his back.

"i'm cumming hyun!" jumin caresses zen's cheek and kisses him, thrusting harder into him.

zen hugs jumin closer and moans as he's filled with cum. jumin pulls out and takes a sheet and wipes zen clean. zen smiles and gets up.

"thank you."

"no problem hyun." jumin responds, running his hands through zen's sweaty hair.

jumin sits behind the actor, stroking his hair, smelling it and tying it back into a bun.

zen smiles, "you're being affectionate tonight jumin."

"you could say that. i miss having a life companion." jumin kisses zen's neck.

"anyone particular on your mind?"

"yes, i suppose so."

"ah mr.han has a crush. but on who?" Zen asks, getting up.

"you wouldn't know him hyun." jumin says blushing. 

"very well then." he says, dressing himself.

"hyun wait."

"yes jumin?"

jumin gets up and pulls hyun into a deep, lovely kiss, differing from the one he got when he entered the room. zen kisses back and pulls away. jumin sucks one spot on zen's neck.

"goodbye hyun."

"i had fun tonight jumin. thank you."

"bye, love you."

"bye jum-"


	3. three

"you what?" zen asked, fiddling with a button on his cardigan. 

jumin goes wide eyed and turns around.

"you love me?"

jumin begins to shudder, ashamed of what he's revealed.

"yes, hyun, i love you. we've had this thing going on for months, never once did i think i'd have these, stupid urges and feelings!"

"what do you mean urges, jumin?"

"i want to hold your hand and kiss you and be more than what we are now! i want to marry you one day!"

zen blushes and engulfs jumin in a comforting hug from behind. jumin relaxes and stops shaking. 

"never knew you could be so vulnerable trust fund."

"stop teasing me hyun."

"fine. i'm sorry for acting hateful so much jumin. you're a genuinely good guy. i kinda like you ttoo"

jumin smiles and kisses zen kindly.

"i will hyun, just give me time to adjust to spotlight with you if it comes that far."

"i plan on making any relationship i am in, one i am committed to jumin."

"thank you hyun, that means a lot."

zen leads jumin back to the bed and lays him down, "lay down and relax jumin." he says, slipping off his clothes.

zen lays down next to the ceo and feeds off of his warmth.


	4. four

zen blinks away the sleep in his eyes, putting down his phone that he had been on all night, jumin wrapped up in his arms. he smiles and gently unwraps himself from jumin and gets up to smoke. jumin pulls him back down.

"you're not going anywhere."

zen gasps and stares at jumin as the ceo spreads zen's legs apart. jumin moves closer to the actor and begins nipping at his milky white thigh skin.

zen bites his lip as jumin takes the satin ribbon from his bedside drawer and ties his wrists onto the headboard. zen isn't worried, this isn't the first time jumin's tied him up.

jumin bites at zen's neck and grinds against him as zen moans. zen jerks his hips upward.

°°°°°°°°°°°

zen finishes and jumin pulls out of him. he unties the actor and throws the ribbon somewhere else.

"i have to leave for work, i'll be home soon." jumin says, kissing zen, who's smiling.

"bye, don't overwork jaehee please," he says.

zen watches him leave, wondering if their love will last.

hyun had felt that love for a while he just pushed it so far back that he denied it. but the copious amount of sex they have makes him think that he's using him.

zen logs into the messenger to forget about it.


	5. five

[[ZEN]] is in the chat room

Jaehee: Zen, we've been looking for you all day!

Yoosung: Yea! why were you off for so long?

707: I can tell you that one babe!

Yoosung: Don't call me babe in front of the members! |: [

707: Speaking of babes! Our lovely Hyun Ryu went over to Jumin's house last night, very late I might add, and stayed the night!

Jaehee: :O Zen is this correct?

ZEN: yea.

Yoosung: Zen had sex with Jumin!? ^//-\\\^

ZEN: I'm an adult, I can do that.

Jaehee: Mr. Han is late for work today. That isn't good and considering your relationship, I'm guessing he got caught up this morning.

ZEN: don't be so foward Jaehee. He and I are dating.


	6. six

Jaehee: excuse me, YOU'RE WHAT?

ZEN: we started dating, what about it?

Jaehee: first of all, you are both extremely well known in the media, something like this could cause detriments to both of your careers and secondly, Mr.Han's father is extremely homophobic! you both are in danger of one thing or another!

ZEN: I LOVE HIM AND HE MAKES ME FEEL SAFE. HE LOVES ME.

Yoosung: woah zen, calm down.

707: yea, that was harsh. no need to be defensive.

[[ZEN has left the chatroom]]

Jaehee: I apologize for hitting a nerve but I stand my ground on this.

[[Jaehee has left the chatroom]]

707: that was.

Yoosung: intense?

707: yea.


	7. seven

Hyun takes a deep breath.

He didn't mean to snap and caps lock Jahee. He just felt so much anxiety about the new relationship and the doubts swelling in his mind.

His hand clutches around his phone and he screams before throwing it across the room.

"FUCK!" he shouts, gripping the sheets of the bed, forcing the tears back into his eyes.

"STOP IT GOD DAMMIT!" he couldn't bare the emotions tearing at him, so he decides to calls Jumin. He gets up and grabs his phone, wiping at his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me? Are you just using me Jumin?" he says is a mousey voice, his words trembling with sadness.

"If course I love you Hyun, why would I be using you?"

"We became a couple so quickly and we were just having sex and I just-"

"I understand Hyun, just know my feelings for you are real. I would never use you. I can arrange a nice dinner if you want to go on a date tonight."

Zen lets a few tears drip out. "thank you Jumin. I would love to go on a date with you."

"Are you crying Hyun?"

"Yes."

"Happy tears I hope?"

"Of course they are." he says, smiling and wiping the tears away.


End file.
